


Last minute wedding

by SethMacenzie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Rouges, Weddings, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethMacenzie/pseuds/SethMacenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie is back. Iris and Eddie need to get married now.<br/>And with the help of the Rouges that works pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last minute wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually more an outline. But the whole plot is in it.  
> Anyways have fun with this little Coldflash fanfiction.

They made it. Eddie was back alive. 

Team Flash plus Oliver and Felicity stand around in Star Labs and everybody is hugging Eddie. It had been a huge chaos, getting Eddie back, but making sure Eobard did not come back to interfere with Team Flash once again (he’s locked up in a future prison cell in his time). And now Eddie is back.

After all this time without him he is back. Alive and fine. And everyone is happy. They have to celebrate this. But before anyone can think of something Iris announces their wedding is back on. And she wants to marry Eddie now. And not even Joe can say something against it; he can see how much they love each other. 

‘We have to get cake, and food and a dress and a place and a priest.’ Eddie starts to count down.

‘Stein can wed you, like he did us. You’d do that, right?’ 

Felicity pushes her elbow in Oliver’s side and pulles at her dress. ‘Dress is on me. Take it as a wedding gift.’ he says and gives Felicity his credit card. ‘I guess we are off, to buy a wedding dress.’ 

Felicity, Caitlin and Iris are out the door in seconds.

‘I have a place and the owners get us food as the wedding gift.’ Cisco announces. ‘It’s on a rooftop a little outside in the industrial side, but the view is amazing. And there is this Italian restaurant where they’ll get food. And we’re getting ice cream as desert. For free. We just have to help setting the whole thing up.’

And because everyone is in such a hurry no one is asking how he got it.

‘I need a suit.’ Eddie says. And Barry tells them to text them what Eddie need else and speeds out of the door to get Eddie suit, as well as his and Joes suits from home. (He also stopped at Cisco’s place for the same thing and at Caitlin and Ronnie’s apartment for formal clothing, Felicity and Oliver are way too formal dressed already.)

As soon as he is back with the cloths they send Barry to get a cake from the bakery Iris liked so much and flowers from that florist where Eddie got her flowers for her birthday. Barry brings them to the address Cisco texted him to meet up. The others are waiting there already in front of an old warehouse. There is an elevator on the outside you can only use with a code. 

Cisco enters the code and the elevator brings them upstairs, straight to the rooftop.

Meanwhile Eddie starts to have a breakdown. 

‘What if she doesn’t come? What if Grood attacks? What if it rains?’

‘We have Weather Wizard. If Mark couldn’t stop it from raining he would be basically useless.’ Len notes with a grin. He is standing on the roof and places plates on a long table. In the background a very unamused Mark is heating up a big heating plate for food. 

‘Cisco?’ Joe shoots him a look.

‘What? We needed a place and it’s great here. And they are paying for the food.’ 

‘That’s not what I meant.’

‘Oh. I called Lisa and she said it’s cool and that the she and the other Rouges would help with the wedding. It’s their Safehouse.’ 

‘Also, she said if Mark would try anything today she’d point her Gold Gun at his balls.’

Axel comes through with a pair of chairs and places them next to the table. 

‘By the way, I could use some help. We need a lot more chairs.’

Ronnie shrugs and followes him inside to get more. Cisco, Joe, Stein and Oliver go after him. 

Meanwhile Barry tries to comfort Eddie. 

‘She loves you, she’ll come and you’ll be happily ever after.’

‘What if that newspaper is true and it won’t work. Maybe I die, or we get divorced or she never shows up?’

‘Ken.’ Barry and Eddie look confused at Len. ‘That’s Lisa’s name for you Thwane. Help here and try to get out how many chairs we need for everyone. Rouges included.’ 

Eddie looks confused for a second and then starts counting with his fingers, while mumbling Rouge names mixed with their actual names and the name of Team Flash. 

Barry smiles at Len. ‘Thanks.’ Len smiled back and hands Barry some plates. ‘No problem, scarlet. How about you place the rest of these, we’ll be much faster that way.’

Barry looks around, but Mark went inside a few minutes ago and the other Rouges are nowhere in sight. He speeds around the table and places the plates; just as he stopps next to Len again Hartley comes upstairs with a bowl full of silverware. 

‘Barry, why don’t you place these, this way we might actually make it in time.’ He notes and presses the bowl in Barry’s hands. He stares at Hartley, who already stared his way back in. Barry turns to Len who holds his hands up. 

‘I didn’t tell him. He hacked into your Database, he knew before anyone of us did. But, well we all know that you’re the Flash anyways.’ 

Before Barry can ask why Len started explaining: 

‘Mark knows because he stalked Joe West, because of this whole revenge thing. Don’t worry it’s off, he won’t mess with Lisa. Axel knows because of your Dad. Nobody gets this angry about some random guy, even if he’s the father of a badge. Lisa knows it from Cisco. And no, he didn’t tell her. But you’re his only friend that’s not associated with the Flash, so it wasn’t hard for her to find out. And well Mick knows, because everyone knows.’

Barry can’t argue against that, takes the silverware and places it next to the plates. 

‘Rathaway’s family silverware?’ 

He asks, holding up an engraved knife. Len grins. 

‘Axel started to steal them when he heard about Hartley’s parents. He’s basically getting Hartley’s inheritance back. So far they only made new silverware that Axel got too. Guess they think it’s one of their staff.’

Barry makes sure not to smile, but he can’t really argue against it. Throwing your son out because he’s gay really wasn’t something good people did. Especially since there were plenty of good reasons why anybody would throw Hartley out- as Cisco once had said.

Said man comes back with the other guys and a lot of chairs. In between Hartley balances some glasses. ‘Why don’t you get the rest of them?’ He asks Barry, as he places the ones in his hands on the table. ‘Kitchen is on the left, the cupboard is open.’ 

Barry nods and speeds in the kitchen and back with more glasses. He notices how hot it gets in the suit and throws his suit jacket aside, only to speed a few times between the kitchen and the roof, until there are enough glasses.  
Len had caught his jacket and helps him in it, as soon as he gets back. The others are placing the chairs around the table and put the flowers Barry got earlier on it, while Mark places bottles of water and beer in an old bathtub that is completely frozen. 

‘Where are Heatwave and Glider?’ Barry asks Snart. 

‘Getting our food. They should be back in a couple of minutes though.’

‘What if the cake gets too hot in the meantime and the ice topping starts melting?’ - Eddie had managed to finish the counting and starts to panic again. 

Len takes his Cold Gun from the table besides the frozen bathtub. ‘I have a Cold Gun, nothing melts here. And now start counting the silverware, not that we don’t have enough.’

‘I can’t believe that actually works.’ Barry notes, looking at Eddie, who started to count with his fingers again. Len shrugs. ‘He’s nervous, stupid tasks always work when someone’s nervous.’

Barry gives him a smile. 

‘Thanks for the help. I don’t really get why you’re doing it. I mean besides Lisa, but thanks.’  
Len smiles back. 

‘Take it as a giving back. For not throwing us in prison when you actually know where to find us. Or at least me.’ 

With a loud ‘pling’ Barry’s phone announces a text message from Iris. 

‘Come here. I need advice! NOW! Iris.’ It says.

‘I have to go. Iris needs dress Advice.’ 

Barry puts his phone back in his pocket and wanted to speed, but stopped. He tosses his jacket over a chair, so it wouldn’t catch on fire (he wasn’t Oliver who could just get a new perfectly tailored suit whenever he needed one) and speeds to the location Iris texted. 

When he gets there she stands before him in her wedding dress. Caitlin and Felicity are trying on bridesmaids dresses and Iris smiles at Barry. 

‘What do you think?’ 

Barry can’t do anything but smile. He mouthes a few works and then shook his head with a big smile on his face. 

‘You look gorgeous.’ 

‘You said you needed advice?’ 

Iris nods. 

‘It’s actually a question. I need to know if you are okay with this Barry. I love you and I don’t want to be hurt. You are part of my family and I want you to be there, at my wedding, but I need to know if you are okay with me marrying Eddie.’ 

Barry looks baffled for a moment but then smiled. He nods. He wants Iris and Eddie to be happy. And nothing else. He still loves Iris, but he had always loved her. And he wants her to be happy. 

She bites her lip and thanks him. 

‘I just forgot to ask you, if you’d be our best man. I mean I have bridesmaids, but you have to be my best man.’ 

Barry nods. 

‘And I need something blue. Find something before the wedding. The dress is new. The Jewelry is old and the shoes are borrowed from Caitlin. But I don’t have anything blue. So get something before I get to my wedding, okay.’

Barry nods again. The flowers were blue, so he’d just speed to the florist again to get one more for Iris dress. 

‘Great. I’ll meet you there. Now please make sure, that they won’t mess up Eddie, so he’ll freak out because of that damn newspaper.’ 

Barry nods (again) and speeds to the florist and then back to the Safehouse. 

Len has his jacket again. He holds it up, so Barry can slip in it. 

‘Bride okay?’ 

Barry smiles. 

‘She’s fine. I just needed something blue for her.’ He held the flower up, so Len could see it.

‘Food’s coming!’ 

Lisa announces and steppes with Mick out of the elevator. They have more food than most people would buy for feeding a whole canteen, but then Barry would eat most of it anyways. 

And then they finish the whole roof – placing the food on the hot plates, arranging the flowers properly, lighting the candles (not you Mick!) and then they wait for Iris and her bridesmaids.

The wedding itself isn’t big of a deal. Eddie (very happy now, that he knows Iris is there and so beautiful) and Iris (absolutely gorgeous) are married by Martin Stein and everybody sits down for food.  
And well, Barry ends up next to Len. And they start talking about the people here with them. Cisco and Lisa are obviously in love, and Barry is surprised that Len is fine with that (You should have seen her last boyfriend. If I ever see Roscoe again, I’ll strangle him.), Iris and Eddie are even more in love, if that is possible and Barry explains Len the problem with them caused by Eobard Thawne (and then explains the whole Eobard Thwane story) and they talk about Ronnie and Caitlin’s wedding (and then the whole -why was there a huge tornado like hole in the sky? Aka what did you do again? –situation) and the new Rouges (Mark, Axel and Hartley, James is still in prison/in prison again/on vacation in Miami/whatever and Roy has the flu). 

And well Len starts flirting with Barry. And Barry as he is Barry does not get it. Not even a bit. At the beginning Len is subtle, then he’s starting to use speed and ice puns, then he’s getting closer and starts to touch Barry, but Barry still doesn’t get it, so Len gives up. He excuses himself for a moment to get fresh air (we’re on a rooftop) or less fresh air/the restroom or something. 

And then Iris comes and pulls Barry aside from the group. And she is really angry, because Barry said he was fine with her and Eddie and even her Dad is fine with them after all this time. And Barry has no clue why she is upset, because he’s totally happy for her and Eddie and he has a really nice time with Len (something he really didn’t expect). So he asks her why she thinks that way, but she just shoots him that ‘you know what I mean’ look and shakes her head.

And then Len comes back and they start talking again. And Len is still flirting. But more with puns, because they make Barry laugh (and the Rouges roll their eyes). 

And as the evening goes on Cisco and Caitlin are saying good-by and going home (with Ronnie and Lisa) and in the middle of Caitlin hugging Barry Cisco can’t hold it anymore.

‘Why are you ignoring Len’s flirting?’

‘Len is not flirting with me.’

Cisco and Caitlin just look at each other and Hartley who heard the whole thing just starts laughing, because he knows when a man is flirting with another. And Caitlin is telling Barry, that yes Len is totally flirting with him. But he’s just shaking that thought of.

And then Lisa comes. She was with the Rouges, telling them goodbye and is sort of pissed at Barry for ignoring her brother. So she comes up to him.

‘What’s your problem? Is it because of the whole CSI thing? Or the criminal thing? Or the whole Captain Cold and The Flash would never work situation? I mean I get it, okay you have no interest in my brother, but you could at least tell him no. Instead of watching him flirting his ass of, while you ignore him.’

‘Len is flirting with me?’

And everybody who hears it –even Joe- is basically face palming, because it was obvious. And Barry did always seem half interested. Like he did laugh at the jokes, even the bad puns, and sometimes touched back, but he never flirted back. But no one was sure if he’d go for Len or not. 

Lisa is nodding and then she turns Barry around and shoves Barry in Len’s direction, before she and the others (Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie, Joe, Mark) head home. Oliver, Felicity and Martin Stein took of earlier as well as Mick. 

So there are only the newlyweds, Axel, Hartley, Barry and Len left. Iris and Eddie are feeding each other with wedding cake and are totally in love, while the remaining Rouges started to clean up. 

Barry goes up to Len and because he can’t think of something to start the conversation he just helps him. Len is still flirting with him and Barry is starting to flirt back a little, when it comes to the ice puns he starts making seed remarks.

They are finished pretty soon and Eddie and Iris (and the rest of the cake) went home in a cab, while Axel and Hartley are downstairs in the Safehouse and are putting the chairs back. So Barry and Len are alone on the roof and are both ready to leave. It’s evening already and the view is great up here. So they sort of stand there and stare at each other.

And then finally Len moves forward and kisses Barry. Just lightly. Not even with tongue, but a small little kiss on the mouth, because he isn’t sure if Barry is okay with it.

And Barry kisses back. As soon as Len started to go back, Barry kisses back, but this time he goes for everything.  
They end up making out until Hartley and Axel show up and Axel asks if he should get the camera, so Hartley has something to get off to (he’s currently single), -also, Hartley hits him at the back of his head for that).

(They might go for a coffee in Tuesday.)

**Author's Note:**

> visit me at: http://sethmacenzie.tumblr.com/


End file.
